The present project is an effort to expand the Laboratory's research program on the psychological effects of occupational conditions to the development of specific mental and cardiovascular disorders. This project uses Kohn and Schooler's paradigm and the Demand/control (D/C) model of the psychosocial work environment to investigate the relationship between job conditions, mental disorders and cardiovascular disease.